1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid state photography and imaging. More specifically, the invention is a system and method of high resolution photography and imaging using solid state electron trapping materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional photography involves exposure of a film coated with a light sensitive emulsion, usually cellulose film covered with an emulsion containing silver halide. Although well known and widely used, conventional photography has several significant drawbacks. For instance, conventional photographic film has a limited usable life span, must be developed with chemicals, and cannot be reused. Moreover, such film has a gray scale of only about two orders of magnitude, and its resolution is relatively coarse.
Accordingly, solid state imaging devices such as CCDs and CIDs have become increasingly prevalent. Unfortunately, such devices require a power source, which presents a problem in situations where images must be transmitted for long periods of time and external power is at a premium, such as in reconnaissance satellites.